The Circle (Short Story!)
by RainbowSkye12
Summary: Kaylee learns the hard way about "Reality TV".


Week 1 Immunity Challenge.

"The Circle"

Around Tengaged, certain "Cliques" are formed, and well.. you and myself know how difficult that could be. ESPECIALLY in the "Groups" category. Seems interesting right? Why don't we start, and you'll see what's REALLY interesting.

"RING! RING!" The phone rang. Kaylee picked it up and answered. "Hello? Who's speaking?" She asked. "Congratulations! You have been chosen to be apart of 'The Circle'! Are you excited?!" The caller explained. "AM I EXCITED? I'm fucking ecstatic! When do i start?" Kaylee replied. "Right now! You're moving into "The Circle's" house." The caller said. As Kaylee was clearly excited, she rushed into her room and begin packing her things. The Circle is not only the most extravagant group to be in, it's also the most INTENSE. "Bye Ma! I love you! I'll be back in a couple of months." Kaylee said to her mom. She walked out of the house and entered her 1998 Nissan and began driving, she quickly arrived to the house, all due to speeding of course. She knocked on the door and it just slowly opened. "Hello?" She said quietly. "BITCH! I'll freaking kill you!" Someone said. Kaylee looked disturbed as she made her way to the sound. "You won't do a damn thing, you're scared of me!" Another voice yelled. Kaylee made a facial expression and entered the bedroom. She entered into what she had called it.. "A Lions Den." It was these vicious females verbally and mentally attacking one another, it's something she's never seen in her life. "Uh... hi." She said quite frightened. "What the fuck you looking at? BITCH." A girl quickly said. "Uh.. i'm the new member." Kaylee said a little hesitantly. "My name is Hanna. Just to let you know, DON'T touch my shit or i WILL whoop your ass." Hanna explained. Kaylee backed up as she was clearly intimidated by Hanna. "Oh, and by the way.. the cameras start filming in 10 minutes. PLAY ALONG.. bitch." Hanna said. Kaylee was clearly upset and frightened. She had no clue what she had gotten herself into, it was the vicious life of what america calls "Reality TV" Although, now that Kaylee has saw what it really is like, it isn't very "Real". The cameras started rolling as Kaylee had to re inact her coming into the house and being the new girl. "Oh shit, here i go. Making my debut on TV." The cameras instantly started following her, everywhere. She entered the house as there was 8 cameras in front of her, all in different angles. She liked the spotlight. ALL EYES ON HER. But, the others weren't having it. "Okay, so your name is Kaylee, correct?" Joseline had asked. "Yes. It is!" Kaylee replied back, just soaking all the attention up. "Okay, well bitch.. you're not going to be here much longer. We've developed a bond, and we've known each other for about a month now. You can't break this bond." Joseline said. Kaylee had clearly known that she wasn't going to be making friends in the house. The filming for the night wrapped up, as the girls were doing various things around the house. Kaylee was sitting by herself in the kitchen, enjoying a tuna fish sandwich. "Don't touch my stuff! Ugh, i freaking hate you Hanna!" Nicole screamed from upstairs. Kaylee rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich. Screams and temper tantrums were continuing upstairs by the other girls. This isn't at all what Kaylee thought being on a tv show would be like, she never thought that it'd be this cutthroat. And she especially never thought that i'd be a "Fake" reality show. Kaylee and the others continued filming "Real" stuff, by the end of the week Kaylee was ready to go home. She hadn't made any friends, no one was talking to her and all the other girls did was fight. Every single night. She was mentally exhausted. Later that night, Kaylee went upstairs and began packing her things to leave the house and the show...But, the girls AND production wasn't having it. "You can't leave the house Kaylee. You signed a contract stating that you wouldn't leave unless told other wise." Production stated. "I don't care, i'm leaving. You're not the boss of me! I've had enough of the drama. And besides, this show is a joke." Kaylee replied. She continued to pack her things and she went downstairs for the door, but Hanna and Joseline blocked the door. "Move." Kaylee said. "Nope, i'm sorry. But, you leaving is interfering with my paycheck." Joseline said. "MOVE!" Kaylee said, as she pushed Joseline out of the way. Joseline quickly grabbed Kaylee by the hair and the 2 began tussling. "Stop! GET OFF OF ME!" Kaylee screamed. "See? If you would have just played along like i said Kaylee. This wouldn't have to happen." Hanna said. Kaylee and Nicole were both pulling each other's hair as the production team rushed in and broke it up. "GIRLS! GIRLS! What did we tell you? SAVE THE DRAMA AND FIGHTS. FOR THE CAMERA!" The producer screamed. "No! No! I'm leaving, let me the fuck out of here!" Kaylee began crying and struggling to find a way to leave the house. Since it was all bugged and controlled by production. She couldn't leave. "Please, let me go! Please!" Kaylee screamed. "I'm sorry, but i can't do that Kaylee." The producer said. He also had a gun in his hand, walking towards Kaylee with it. "Wha- What are you going to do with that gun?! No, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" Kaylee screamed and panicked. "I won't have to shoot you if you just cooperate with me Kaylee. Stay on the show, or you're going to die. Plain and Simple. You see, this is a family here. We fight, eat, sleep, BREED together. You can't leave your family, now can you Kaylee? Oh, and you see Joseline and Hanna? They've been mind controlled. And so have the rest of the girls in the house. See? We thought you were different Kaylee. We thought we didn't have to do that, that you'd be an easy person to get along with. But, boy were we wrong." The producer said. He walked up to Kaylee with the gun held to her head. "THIS SHOW, is brainwashing everyone who watches it. It makes everyone want to be on the show. We're going to control the fucking world! Don't you get it Kaylee? I'm going to control you, your mother, your whole family." The producer said, laughing. Kaylee moved her left hand, slowly behind her back and got the knife behind her. She stabbed the producer in the arm. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor, Kaylee quickly ran out the Kitchen and entered the bathroom. She hid there and covered her mouth. "Tip. Tip. Tip." She heard footsteps approaching. She begin to tear up slowly. The door opened slowly and Kaylee screamed. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" But, it was Nicole. She wasn't mind controlled by them. "Quick! Hurry and come with me." Nicole whispered. They both ran to the back door, and opened it. They ran outside and The Producer was running after them. "Oh my god! HURRY!" Kaylee screamed. They rushed outside and tried to climb the fence. "I can't do it! I can't!" Nicole screamed. "Yes you can!" Kaylee yelled. As Nicole had one leg over the fence, the producer came outside and shot her in the head. Having her collapsing onto the ground. "NO!" Kaylee cried out. She backed up against the fence and the producer walked up to her. "You see? You can't win.. I will always win." He started laughing. He put the gun to her head and fired it! But... nothing came out. The producer began laughing and Nicole got up from the floor. "What?" Kaylee was confused as to what was going on. "Your mom had us do this, we're a professional team of actors. Your mom had us film the commercial you saw. This was all a prank!" Nicole explained. Hanna and Joseline came out laughing and hugging Kaylee. "Ring! Ring!" Kaylee's phone rang. "Mom, what the hell? Really?!" She answered. "What'd i tell you? Next time... DON'T EAT MY ROCKY ROAD!" Her mother explained.


End file.
